


She's a Lady (Who Likes Ladies)

by cogsandsprings



Category: Flushed Away (2006)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Questioning, Sexual Identity, mention of the word queer, sorry that's just how I roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogsandsprings/pseuds/cogsandsprings
Summary: It’s not that Rita doesn’t love Roddy, because she does! It’s just that…what if she could end up loving someone else more? [Rita thinks she might be some brand of queer and shenanigans ensue.]
Relationships: Rita/Original Female Character, Rita/Roddy St. James, Roddy St. James/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	She's a Lady (Who Likes Ladies)

**Author's Note:**

> Something a bit different now! I like Roddy and Rita as bisexual morons in love as much as the next kid, but what if they weren't so well matched? They may have just gotten together because of the excitement of Roddy's arrival and later realized it wasn't it.

Rita looked over Roddy’s sleeping face. They were both still naked from their romp in their bunk in the Mark II. It had been…fine. Obviously Rita came, Roddy was nothing if not a giver, but it had just been fine. Not that Rita was complaining. This was the first consistent shag she had gotten in a fair bit, and while contact with another rat was definitely better than masturbating, she somehow felt that there was something better out there for her. 

Roddy had come too, in his hand, not leaving a drop on the bed. He was tidy like that. Probably a holdover from his time as a pet Up Top. Rita imagined humans wouldn’t be too keen on a messy pet. 

She did feel bad for him in that way; she knew he was lonely. That’s partly why she didn’t want to end it. If they had a bad breakup Roddy would have no one down here and she would never wish that on him, not after all they had been through. 

So it was decided. She couldn’t break up with Roddy. 

\---

The next morning after they had gotten dressed and eaten breakfast (with plenty of teasing) they were out on the water. They didn’t need to scavenge much, thanks to Roddy’s real ruby. After selling it for a frankly unimaginable sum, the Mark II was built, the house and docks were being reconstructed and reinforced, and there was plenty of cash left over to support the family. It was a dream come true for Rita, not having to worry about money, so if anything they were scavenging for fun now, which Rita loved. She could use the space in the Mark II for things that looked interesting or useful instead of just for things that would sell at a high price. She was taking a second look at things she would have immediately passed on before, imagining what she could use it for. Her creativity was soaring, and Roddy was showing his worth in that department too. He knew the proper human uses for things and sometimes figured out how they could be broken down and made into an item a rat could use. She loved working with him and they made a great team. 

But did she love love him? 

Frankly? She didn’t think so. And the more she thought about it, the less she thought she liked men in general. Women had always been more interesting and compelling and beautiful than men. More alluring, more…attractive, she realized. There was some tension with other female scavengers but she figured it was just plain rivalry. Did that make her a lesbian? Or was she still a little attracted to men enough to be bisexual? Maybe she was just queer. 

She’d have to think more about that later. Now, she had to figure out a way to break up with Roddy while maintaining their friendship. 

\---

They pulled into the docks to have some lunch and Rita looked over at Roddy tying them off thoughtfully. He was objectively handsome. Very classically good-looking guy. He was a bit skinny though, no, lithe with muscle after the hard work Rita put him through. But he was still thin, and had soft skin and soft hair, not really traditionally masculine looking. And definitely not traditionally masculine acting. Lord, no. He was sweet and gentle and never made fun of Rita for wearing boxers like her other boyfriends did. He was great at oral, something some of her other boyfriends never even tried. So she liked Roddy. She liked being with Roddy. But again, did she like like Roddy?

She was about to give up in frustration when she noticed it. If she hadn’t been looking directly at Roddy she never would have seen it. A very muscular dock worker was walking by - Max was his name if Rita remembered correctly - moving crates to their own tied off vessel. Roddy’s hands had stilled on his rope knot, eyes locked on Max with laser intensity. He hauled one crate off the cart, muscles rippling, dripping with sweat, and Roddy licked his lips, almost like he wished he could taste that sweat by licking it off the man’s body himself. 

Bingo, Rita thought. This may have been exactly what she was hoping for: an excuse to break up. If she could get Roddy to admit he liked men, they would be set and Rita could even introduce him to some guys. Rita nudged Roddy with her clunky boots, asking, “All tied up Rods? We’re not gonna come back to find the Mark II floated away?” 

Roddy’s head snapped up, and he looked guilty. “Uh, yes! Yes, all finished!” He pulled on the knot one last time to tighten it up before standing. “Ready to go?” 

“Sure, am. I’m starvin’,” Rita laughed. “Looks like there’s a chippy a few stalls down. How about we get that and bring it back to the Mark II and eat here?”

Roddy looked over the docks and when he realized the chippy was right near the muscular worker he paled a bit. “Oh, I mean, fish and chips? Why not…um….” At that he realized there were few if any food establishments nearby. And they didn’t want to leave the Mark II alone for long. Perfect. “Um, okay. But it should be quick right?” He fussed with his rolled up sleeves nervously. 

“Yeah, no time at all! Come on!” Rita looped her arm through Roddy’s walking down their plank to the dock and towards the chippy. Rita peeked over at Roddy as they approached the dock worker and he was purposefully looking at anything but him. That wouldn’t do. 

Rita loosened her arm and stuck her boot just slightly in Roddy’s path, but that was all it took. Roddy, klutz of the century, flailed and stumbled to the ground directly in front of Max. Max, gent that he was, immediately put the crate down and helped Roddy to his feet, lifting him bodily off the ground. Roddy looked dazed and his knees were shaking. Excellent. 

“You should be careful, mate,” Max chuckled. “Wouldn’t want the wrong types getting at a fella like you, eh?” He winked. He then looked over and saw Rita. “Rita! How are you, girlie?”

Rita laughed. “Not bad! I’d love to chat but we were just hitting the chippy before getting back to the Dodger.”

“Ah, I understand! That Mark II looks nice! And your friend should be more careful though; he’ll get crushed, little thing he is.” He gestured to Roddy with a face of faux warning. 

“Roddy will be more careful in the future. Thanks, mate!” Rita pulled Roddy by the arm to the chippy as Max waved at them. Rita ordered for the both of them since Roddy was a bit dazed, which lasted until they were back on the boat. 

“Hello, Earth to Roddy,” Rita sang. “Fish and chips for ya, if you want it.” She waved Roddy’s order under his nose, which twitched at the smell. 

“Ah! Sorry Rita I was just lost in thought at the moment.” Roddy quickly took his order and immediately stuffed a piece of fish in his mouth. 

“What were you thinking about?” Rita asked innocently. She knew. Just say it, Rods. Say he was hot! 

“Oh, it was nothing!” Roddy’s eyes skirted away guiltily. She would have to yank it out of him then. 

“You know, if you thought Max was hot or something you can say so.” Rita shrugged, adding, “I wouldn’t be jealous, he’s a sight and everyone knows it.”

“Oh!” Roddy blushed a bit. “Well, he-he is very strong. And handsome.” He licked his lips nervously. “But I’m with you! It doesn’t matter.” He smiled reassuringly, then immediately stood and took both their trash to the bin, looking distinctly uncomfortable with the topic. 

She would have to try something else, then. 

\---

It was late at night. Roddy had gone to bed and fallen asleep, but Rita wasn’t tired. She snuck out onto the deck and sat in the captain’s chair. Roddy was in denial or something. He had been ogling Max like a steak dinner but insisted his relationship with Rita was more important. Was it because she was really the first person he knew well down here that made him so attached? He had to know she wouldn’t just drop him by now. Sure they had had a rocky start, but they could still be together as friends on the Mark II if they broke up. She really did like him a lot. 

But she knew they couldn’t stay like this. The somewhat mediocre sex. The guilt over looking at other people. It couldn’t go on. It was hurting them both. Rita knew she would have to do something more drastic and show Roddy it was okay to be queer from her angle instead of his. But first, she would have to come to terms with being queer herself. 

\---

The next day and over the next few weeks Rita made sure to pay extra attention to the women she interacted with. It felt a bit odd at first, and she felt a bit like she was objectifying them. But then a few women ogled her back and she felt better about it. Women thought she was hot! It was a rush and a wonderful confirmation. 

Roddy continued to look at men, but as if to compensate, he paid even more attention to Rita. Eating her out like a man starved, bringing her more and more interesting things from scavenging. He even found a rat-sized necklace someone had dropped in the river while diving for junk. Rita felt more and more guilty for letting it carry on. 

She also felt guilty for masturbating so much. It wasn’t like Roddy wasn’t making her come, but now that she knew women were an option, it was like she was catching up on all the years lost. She would go up to the captain’s chair while Roddy was sleeping, pull down the shades so no one could see her, and imagine women touching her. Faceless women, women she had met, women she had heard of. They were all intoxicating now that she knew what her interest really was, and she couldn’t resist. Once she even imagined a woman going down on her while she was with Roddy and came so hard that she screamed. 

She definitely needed to talk to Roddy about this. Maybe instead of thinking herself in guilty circles she could, oh, talk to her best friend about it? It would be a good segue to a breakup conversation. 

\---

Before Rita had a chance to talk to Roddy though, they had a deal to make. They had been looking for someone to buy Roddy’s ruby, and they thought they finally found a buyer. Diane was extravagantly wealthy, and a captain of her own ship to boot. She had long flowing dark brown hair and voluptuous curves with a razor-sharp lipstick smile and some kind of Eastern European accent to boot. They were set to start negotiating in an hour and Rita was sweating bullets. No, she could do this! 

Couldn’t she? She had negotiated with so many other people, women included, that they blurred together. She was just fixating on this because of the queer thing, she was sure of it. Couldn’t she just ignore it until the negotiation was over? She thought of her family and how badly they needed the money. For the Dodger, their home, her father’s medical bills. Yes, she would. 

The negotiation at the abandoned dock building went smoothly and Diane had brought the money with her and paid them on the spot. Rita was a bit surprised at that, but even more pleasantly surprised that she and Diane seemed to get on so well. They laughed and had a few drinks and started getting very chummy very quickly. 

Roddy had an odd expression on his face watching them and before long he patted Rita on the shoulder and stood. “Well, Diane, this has been lovely but I’d better get this,” he held up and patted the suitcase of money, “back to the ship. Then you two can get to know each other a bit more. Girl time. I’ll see you later, Rita. Good night.” He winked at her. 

“Night, Rods.” She waved him off, briefly wondering what the wink was for. She jolted when Diane laid a warm hand on her knee. 

“Smart boy, knows when to take off.” Diane smiled at Rita over the rim of her glass, her gaze molten and sticking Rita to her seat on the sagging couch next to her. 

“Um. Yeah, he’s my best friend. Wouldn’t want anyone else as my first mate, ha ha.” Rita was a bit nervous. That gaze seemed to unravel her, or was it the alcohol? She gripped her glass with both hands, suddenly wondering if it was drugged. Had they been tricked? The deal had gone unusually smoothly. 

“Mmm,” Diane hummed, and what a musical sound deep and smooth, “he was nice, yes. But I am glad to have you alone, Rita.” Diane’s hand slid a bit further up Rita’s leg to her thigh and squeezed.

Rita gasped involuntarily and her face burst red. Oh. Maybe Diane was also feeling the tension Rita had been picking up. Or creating it on purpose. Wow. 

Rita took another sip of her drink, peeking tentatively at Diane. She was rubbing at Rita’s thigh now, raking her dark eyes over Rita’s body. “You are a lovely girl, you know? I could eat you up.”

“Ha ha… really?” Rita managed. She was feeling a bit giddy. Was this really happening? A woman thought she was attractive? 

Diane paused, and her gaze turned from molten to merely warm. “Are you all right? We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want.” She started to pull her hand away, but Rita grabbed it.

“No, I definitely want! It’s just…ugh!” Rita flopped back onto the couch. “Technically I’m dating Roddy. And…!” she rushed to add as Diane raised an eyebrow, “I think I’m a lesbian or queer or something and I’m going to break up with him I just haven’t found a moment to do it, and, oh I don’t know! It feels dishonest to, like, cheat on him even though we both know the other is attracted to other people and the sex isn’t great for either of us. You know?” Rita turned to Diane, almost desperately imploring. “So I definitely do want you, but the situation is complicated!”

Diane laughed, another lovely sound, and rubbed Rita’s shoulder. It felt quite nice so Rita leaned into it a bit. “Lovely Rita, that’s fine. Here,” she rooted around in her purse for a moment, “have my card. When you would like to do something, and your situation is a little less complicated, you can call me and we’ll set something up. Okay?” Her eyes sparkled with mirth. “Or you can just call me to tell me how Mr. St. James took the breakup. I’d love to hear your version of that story.”

Rita breathed a sigh of relief and took the card. “Thank you. For buying the ruby and for being so understanding. You really are gorgeous and I’d like to get to know you more, really.” 

Diane leaned in close and gave Rita a long deep kiss on the lips. When she pulled back Rita was a bit dazed. “I’m sure you will get to know me, Rita. Have a nice night.” Diane stood and motioned for her men standing outside to follow her off into the night. 

Finally alone, Rita gently touched her lips where Diane had kissed her. She would have to get the lipstick off before going back to Roddy, but she found herself hesitant. Maybe she would just enjoy it for a few minutes. 

\---

“Rods, can I talk to you for a minute?” They had both just finished their work for the day a week after the ruby deal and had settled the Mark II in for the night. 

“Oh, of course! What about?” Roddy asked attentively. 

“Let’s sit!” Rita motioned to the bench nearby on the deck and Roddy followed her, eyeing her with some worry. He knew it was serious and was probably overthinking it, shit! “It’s not bad I guess, just…some new information I have…” 

“Oh, okay, then let’s hear it.” Roddy relaxed some and folded his hands over his crossed legs. 

“I like girls.” Rita blurted out. Roddy tensed slightly. “I mean I’ve never dated one,” she amended, “and it’s all purely theoretical, but I just can’t stop thinking about how wonderful girls are, especially compared to guys. And I love you Rods,” she held her hands up placatingly at him, “don’t get me wrong, but…AH…! GIRLS.” Rita finished, slumping back in her seat and eyeing Roddy out of the corner of her eye. 

He was staring at the middle distance, mouth hanging open. When Rita poked his snout, his eyes snapped back into focus. “Thank god, Rita!” He blurted out just as crudely as Rita had. “I mean, that is to say, uh, I’ve been coming to a similar conclusion about myself for the past few weeks. Ever since Max, I haven’t been able to get my mind off men, you know?” He gestured wildly. “Big, strong, burly…men. And I didn’t want to say anything, since we were dating and everything, but. Thank god you had the spine to do it Rita, because I probably never would have.” Roddy slumped back too, mirroring Rita’s posture. 

Rita laughed, part in relief part in jest. “I tripped you in front of Max on purpose, you moron! I saw you looking and figured I’d give you a push if you know what I mean,” she waggled her eyebrows exaggeratedly suggestively and elbowed Roddy’s side. 

Rubbing his side, Roddy shot back, “Well what about when I left you and that captain Diane alone to ‘get to know each other’ for a bit during that negotiation? You think that was an accident?” Roddy crossed his arms, smirking triumphantly. 

“Oh, Roddy, don’t remind me! She kissed me, you know! I felt so guilty about it. Don’t laugh!” She swatted his arm, unable to keep from grinning herself. 

“Yeah, I know! You definitely did not get all that lipstick off. I’m glad you had fun though.” Roddy relaxed further onto the bench. “Are you going to see her again? I had no idea she was your type!”

“I don’t know if I have a type, per se, but I could ask you the same about Max. Like em big, huh?” Rita waggled her eyes suggestively. Should I have been bossing you around in bed more?” she cackled. 

Roddy put on a face of mock indignance. “How dare you! We had perfectly mediocre sex for two people not really attracted to each other! I thought you knew that.” He pouted exaggeratedly and crossed his arms. It was such a perfect picture of petulance that Rita howled, tears coming to her eyes. 

“My god…Roddy…oh my god…!” She lunged at him and hugged him tight. “You really are my best friend.” She pulled back to look at him more squarely. “I don’t want you thinking you don’t have a place in my life or the Mark II anymore, though.” She paused, then squinted. “No I didn’t officially say I want to break up yet. But yeah, point A, breaking up. Point B, you remain my best friend and my first mate. Clear?” Rita wanted to say it simply so even an oblivious bugger like Roddy could get it. 

He rolled his eyes and saluted sarcastically. “Yessir. Broken up but still mates in two senses of the word.” He smiled. “I am glad for it though. For both of us. I think we got wrapped up in the heat of everything with the Toad and misinterpreted some things as attraction.”

“Oh god, yes. Remember you sang Tom Jones for my nan? I thought for real you were husband material for that.”

“My god! That’s your only criteria? Maybe Diane knows some Tom Jones,” Roddy said slyly, then made a kissy face at Rita. 

“Then you might lose your audience! Unless Max likes Tom Jones,” Rita said, equally slyly, copying Roddy’s kissy face. 

They both burst into laughter and continued mocking each other for their tastes. Rita had no idea what she had been so worried about. Roddy really was her best friend, and she hadn’t had a thing to worry about. Roddy was squared away and so was the business with the ruby. All that was left was maybe giving Diane a ring to see if she wanted to hear about it. Rita fingered the now- tattered business card in her pocket. Yeah, she thought. Things were good.

**Author's Note:**

> Call that mlm wlw solidarity! I'd love to hear your comments, especially if you think I can improve or if there was something you particularly loved! As always thanks for reading <3


End file.
